


Taboo

by Ahmose_Inarus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retired Agent David Rossi is a guest lecturer for the new class of cadets at the FBI Academy in Quantico. There, he meets the prodigal genius that Jason Gideon discovered, the young Dr. Spencer Reid. Rossi decided to get to know him... and then decides to get a bit more... in the office of the Director of the FBI, of all places...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the "Younger versions in love in unusual places" Smut Challenge
> 
> Assigned pairing: Rossi/Reid. 
> 
> Scene of the Smut: on FBI director or assistant director's office couch

FBI Academy, Quantico, VA

3:07 PM

 

Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi strode down the corridor of the FBI Academy. He glanced at his watch; yep… late again. Oh well…

He had to be in one of the classes to give a lecture on the BAU… the Behavioral Analysis Unit. He had pioneered it and got the unit going with fellow SSA’s Jason Gideon, Katherine Cole, Fox Mulder and Max Ryan, with a few others whose names slipped his memory at the moment. But for now, he was to introduce the new cadets to the idea of profiling while they faced the dilemma of just WHERE in the FBI they wanted to go…

He stepped into the room.

“— from the Hostage Negotiation Team and from the White Collar Crime Task Force next week. Ah! And here is our final speaker for this week!” The Agent at the front of the room was speaking. “Cadets, please welcome Retired SSA David Rossi of the Behavioral Analysis Unit.” Rossi smiled at the woman and shook her hand, then turned to face the room full of cadets… Ahhh… Fresh meat… He wondered how he could scare them shitless today, or if there were any pretty ones, charm one of them into coming back to the hotel with him for the night…

“Behave yourself.” The Agent Instructor growled from behind her smile, seeing that look in his eye.

“You wound me, Melissa.” Rossi chuckled, and looked over the cadets. And his eyes came to rest on one that… just didn’t belong. The cadets were all in their mid to late twenties, early thirties… but this one looked to be barely eighteen! Rossi eyed him up and down. And then it clicked. Ah… THIS must be that young genius that Jason Gideon had been all excited about. He had found the boy at CalTech and talked him into entering the Academy… Jason had to pull some strings to get him in, as Rossi recalled, and he had been quiet proud and boastful when he succeeded. To Rossi’s amusement, this young cadet was reading his newly published book.

But when Rossi began to speak, the youngster put the book away and gave him his full attention, while scribbling notes constantly. At the end of the lecture, Rossi decided to do some Q & A. He had heard about the brilliant questions that the boy would probably ask… but when he opened the floor for questions, he watched the young man press his lips together and slump down in his seat, staring at his notepad. Rossi then recalled the bullying that Gideon had talked about witnessing whenever the youth spoke up.

After the questions died down a bit, Rossi focused on Gideon’s prodigal find. “How about you?” He asked. The young man blinked rapidly, startled, and looked up.

“Me?”

“Yeah.” Rossi confirmed, and he noticed several cadets rolling their eyes, and one groaned. Rossi shot a glare in the direction of the groaner, then looked back to the kid. He had huddled in on himself and just shook his head. Another cadet took the opportunity to ask a question, and the others looked very… relieved.

Rossi allowed the rest of the time to die a natural death, and when the class was dismissed, he moved quickly, seeing his object of interest already fleeing the room, and other cadets.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spencer Reid couldn’t have been happier to be where he was… the fact that he had gotten in to the FBI Academy at such a young age was unprecedented… the idea that he was set to become an FBI Profiler, as Gideon had informed him of his intention to pull him into the BAU immediately upon graduation, well… how could he NOT be thrilled? 

But for now, he will had to survive the FBI Academy… and the bullying cadets who were no different than his classmates in elementary, junior high, high school, and even college… They didn’t like him, a young upstart, to outdo them in all academic fields… they made sure to go out of their way to outdo him in all the physical aspects of training… He had new bruises every day… but he had come this far… he intended to see it through. 

Reid turned a corner and—

“OH!” He gasped as he stumbled headlong into someone, dropping his books and papers.

“Oop! Easy now!” Came a familiar voice as warm hands steadied him. Reid looked up… and stared into the dark eyes of Retired SSA David Rossi. He felt his cheeks heat up, and he quickly looked away.

When Rossi met gazes with those doe brown eyes, he felt butterflies in his stomach… and when he saw the pink staining pale cheeks, a tingling shot straight to his groin.

“I… I—I’m sorry…” Reid stammered, thoroughly embarrassed, especially when David Rossi knelt and began to gather up his papers and books. Reid immediately dropped to his knees and began scrambling around, trying to get his things.

“You’re fine, Doctor Reid.” Rossi said. Reid froze, and stared at him.

“You… you—“

“Know who you are?” Rossi asked, eyes twinkling. “Of course I do. You think Gideon doesn’t talk about you?” Reid flushed and lowered his eyes, but was unable to hide the slight smile on his lips. Rossi grinned at that. “He also told me about how he met you… and… judging from what I’ve heard… I’m willing to bet that you have questions for me… you were just… too afraid to ask them in front of the other cadets.”

Now, Reid looked ashamed. Rossi stood, and so did Reid.

“Come on, kid. Let’s go talk.”

“I uh… I can’t.” Reid said. “I have class.”

“Oh? With who?”

“Agent Barnes.”

“Kayla Barnes?”

“Yessir.”

“Okay.” Rossi said, and the next thing Reid knew, he was being towed down the hall by the arm towards his next class. Rossi flung the door open with a BANG! And the entire class turned and stared.

“Hey, Kayla!” He called.

“… David Rossi…” She blinked, looking startled. “What are you going here?” And then in a stern tone, “Cadet Reid, please find your seat, you’re late.” Reid nodded and shuffled to do as he was told, but let out a little yip and dropped all his belongings again when Rossi snagged him by the back of his shirt.

“I’m just letting you know that I’m borrowing Dr. Reid this afternoon!” Rossi announced with a grin.

“Excuse me?” Agent Barnes said, taking off her glasses and giving Rossi a look. The rest of the cadets looked like they were watching a tennis match now, bouncing their gazes back and forth between their prudish instructor, and the infamous David Rossi.

“I’m borrowing Dr. Reid.” Rossi said, and Reid stood, having gathered his things again.

“May I ask what for?” Agent Barnes asked with a frown, and Reid just shrugged, looking helpless and confused.

“Discuss his possible future post within the Bureau.” Rossi said with a smile, once more snagging Reid by the arm and starting to tow him from the room. Reid’s mouth opened and closed a few times, and Barnes scowled, blurting out “I really must protest this, David, I—“

“He can take your daily quiz another time, Kayla. You know he’ll ace it anyway. Have a good day!” And Reid was tugged out the door, a startled look on his face, which was then slammed, loudly.

Slowly, the cadets all turned their attention onto Agent Kayla Barnes…

“… I hate that man.” She spat, slamming a book down onto her desk…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid stammered for the first few minutes he was being dragged down the hall, a few instructor agents watching him pass, amused and curious as to why David Rossi was apparently abducting a cadet from class. But finally, Reid stopped resisting and just trotted after the man, a resigned look on his face. They ended up out in the parking lot. Rossi popped the trunk on his car, took Reid’s books, papers and the leather messenger bag, and dumped them unceremoniously into the trunk, then told Reid “Get in.” as he headed to the driver’s seat. Reid blinked, then sighed and dropped into the passenger seat.

“I’m hungry! What do you feel like?” Rossi asked, turning on the engine.

“… Um…” Reid mumbled.

“We’ll find something!” Rossi said cheerfully, and pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road. “Let’s go into DC!”

“Um… okay?” Reid squeaked. About ten minutes into the drive, Rossi glanced over at his companion… and was surprised that he found himself… admiring the youth’s features.

“So… you’re twenty one?”

“Yes.” Reid nodded. “Just turned last month.” And he watched the last leaves of fall swirl across the road.

“Gideon says you’re… quite impressive.”

“Agent Gideon is very kind.”

“You’re very modest.” Rossi chuckled, eyeing the boy’s long legs, and thinking that the light blue polo shirt that was the cadet’s class uniform, did not suit the young man. He did, though, find it amusing that Gideon’s little find was wearing a winter coat that would be considered old even by Rossi’s generation.

“You’re shivering.” Rossi commented, turning up the heat.

“It’s cold.”

“It’s not THAT cold.”

“It is to me.” Reid mumbled.

“Where are you from?”

“… Las Vegas.”

“Ah. That would explain it.” Rossi chuckled. “Well… let’s get some hot food in you. You look like you need to warm up and get some meat on your bones.” Reid slouched down and blushed at that. Rossi sighed. “You also need to get some self confidence.” Reid turned and looked at the retired profiler, blinking owlishly. 

Not long after, the pair found themselves at a little café in DC, with hot coffee and soup, and club sandwiches.

“… this is the second time I’ve found myself skipping class and having lunch with an FBI Agent…” Reid said.

“Yes… Gideon told me about the hours you two spent chatting. And I must admit… I’m intrigued.” Rossi said with a smile, wiping his moustache after swallowing his bite of sandwich. Reid blinked. “Like I said… I know you have questions… well, now is the time to ask. And you can ask me anything.”

“… You… you’ve interviewed Ted Bundy? And Charles Manson?”

“Yes…”

“What was that like?” Reid gasped, eyed wide. “What… did they say?” 

Rossi smiled, and the pair launched into a conversation that, like when Reid first met Gideon, would last hours. Rossi lost count of how many coffees the young man had over the afternoon and into the early evening hours. They had an early dinner at the little café, and then Rossi offered to take the boy to the FBI Headquarters in DC for a little tour. Hyped up on coffee, Reid agreed readily, and talked a mile a minute on the way over. He calmed down a bit as they toured the building, becoming more and more comfortable with David Rossi, and started to blush every time the man smiled at him. This was not lost on the experience profiler, and he began to smile at the youth just to make him blush over and over… he was amused… this young man seemingly had a crush on him. At first, Rossi thought it was cute… but then he found himself with… Stirrings as he thought it over. 

“Shhh!” He hissed, taking Reid’s hand and leading him down a deserted hallway. It was getting late, and everyone had gone home for the night. 

“What is it?” Reid whispered, eyes wide. “Where are we going?”

Rossi stopped by a door and let Reid see the name.

“The Director’s Office?!” Reid gasped. Rossi just grinned and pushed open the door. They stepped in and Rossi flicked on the light.

“Wow…” Reid breathed, looking around. Rossi smirked, watching Reid wander, and he grinned at the thrilled look on the cadet’s face when he sat down in the Director’s chair, looking over the desk. Then he turned his smile onto Rossi. “This is so cool!”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Rossi said, perching on the edge of the desk and staring down at Reid. Reid blinked back up at him, and went still when the man reached out and caressed the side of his face. Reid’s eyes widened, and then fluttered as he leaned into the touch that was new, but desired…

Rossi decided to take the plunge… he leaned in, and pressed his mouth to the young cadet’s trembling lips. The youth responded with a soft whimper, and then gasped when he felt a hand slide down his ribs and waist before coming to rest on his hip. When he gasped, Rossi took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the cadet’s mouth. Reid recoiled slightly, but Rossi curled his hand around the back of Reid’s head, slowly drawing him up to stand on his feet, and then pulling the boy into his arms, deepening the kiss. Reid felt his cheeks heat up when he realized that his hips were between the man’s knees.

When the kiss ended, the pair stared at each other, Rossi smiling, Reid looking not quite sure what to think. He fidgeted when he felt fingers carding through his hair, and a thumb stroked over his cheekbone… he didn’t resist when he was drawn in and another kiss was pressed to his lips. He let his eyes close as the kiss became two, and then moved to the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his jaw… behind his ear, making him shiver, and then down his throat. He whimpered as a hand then slid up his chest, circling his left nipple through the fabric of his FBI Cadet polo shirt, and then the three buttons at the chest were undone, allowing warm fingers to rub over his collar bones and throat. The hand slid down again, this time gently pulling the hem of the shirt free from the khaki slacks and belt that they were tucked into. 

Reid’s breath hitched and his abdominal muscles twitched as a hand slid under his shirt to rub over his belly.

“Ah… um… A-Agent… Rossi?”

“Shhhh…” Rossi hissed, inhaling the soft, fading scent of the youth’s shampoo, and the more prominent scent of his sweat.

“We… we shouldn’t… not… HERE!” Reid gasped.

“Shhhh… no one will bother us…” Rossi murmured against the pale throat, and Reid sucked in a breath when he felt fingers working on the buckle of his belt. Reid sucked in a breath and braved a look down, watching as those hands slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down its track, and then slipped inside and—

“Oh God…” Reid groaned, as those fingers began to massage his manhood still hiding within the confines of his white, cotton briefs.

“Whoa!” Rossi yelped, then laughed as he caught Reid when his knees buckled. “Let’s… move this.” And he guided the stumbling cadet over to the sofa against the opposite wall, flicking off the lights to ensure their privacy. He guided Reid to sit on the sofa and knelt before him, pushing the boy’s shirt up to his armpits. Reid took over from there, completely removing the light blue polo and letting it fall to the sofa beside him, shivering as he felt fingers trailing up the back of his calf muscles under his pants. Then his shoes and socks were stripped away, his feet twitching at the light, tickling touches.

“You ever done this before?” Rossi asked. Reid gulped and shook his head. Rossi felt a jolt of pleasure shooting straight between his legs… there was nothing like deflowering an innocent young thing… of course… this would be the first time he had ever deflowered a young man… he was looking forward to it.

He slowly peeled down the boy’s underwear, admiring the erection that he unwrapped. Reid whined slightly, letting his head drop onto the back of the sofa and gripping the leather seat cushions in his long fingers. Rossi was pleased… he hadn’t even touched the young cadet before him and he was already writhing… He reached around him and slowly dragged his pants down under his buttocks. Reid arched his back and lifted his hips, allowing Rossi to slide them off and down his thighs, finally stripping them away and leaving him naked before the retired profiler’s gaze. The room was dark, but not dark enough to prevent him from appreciating the pale, slender body before him on the black leather sofa. The lithe form trembled and squirmed as Rossi reached out to stroke the white skin… he admired the taught belly, the prominent hips, long, coltish legs and soft, creamy thighs… Then there were the splashes of color… the blush-stained cheeks, the pink lips, dusky nipples and the flushed head of his erection.

Rossi mulled it all over in his mind. He had never gone down on a man before… but hell… he’d had plenty of women go down on him. How bad could it be? He leaned in, and with a final thought of ‘No guts, no glory!’ he took the cadet’s length into his mouth. He was NOT prepared for the boy to buck his hips up, but he quickly caught his hips and pressed them down to the sofa again, slowly moving his mouth up and down the length of the boy’s erection. The young cadet in the mean time, was staring down at the retired agent with wide eyes, shocked at what he was seeing… and incredibly turned on.

His eyes rolled back as he placed shaking hands on the man’s head, trying to push him further down… Rossi allowed him to do this, stroking the cadet’s inner thighs and then gently massaging his testicles in his palm, bringing a high keen from the boy.

“Shhhh…” Rossi hissed, pulling back for a moment. “We won’t be disturbed unless you bring someone in to investigate…”

Reid whimpered and nodded, then whined when the man went down on him again. He was unable to hold still, softly thrusting his hips up into the wonderful stimulation that he had never had the privilege to feel before. His thighs began to quiver under Rossi’s hands, and his abdomen tightened.

“Oh… Oh God, I… I’m gonna…” Reid managed to get out, before he seized a throw pillow and flung it over his own face, screaming into it as he climaxed. Rossi had pulled back, and now watched with fascination as the boy’s muscles spasmed and his erection throbbed, semen splashing up over his chest and belly in spurts. Rossi smirked, admiring the sight. As the young man came down from his orgasm, he gently fondled his genitals, making Reid whimper and shiver. 

Reid allowed the pillow to fall to couch, and Rossi smiled up at the glazed eyes. “You ready for more?”

“Uhmm?” Reid mumbled.

“Lie down…” Rossi commanded, pulling off his jacket and loosening his tie. Reid looked at him, then slowly moved to lie back on the sofa, looking both relaxed, and nervous. Rossi reached up and gently smoothed the young cadet’s hair. “Lie on your side, face me.” Reid blinked sluggishly and did so. “Now spread your legs. And don’t be afraid.” Reid stared at Rossi, then nodded and shivered when the veteran profiler used his fingers to scoop up some of the mess that Reid had made over himself, thoroughly coating his fingers and moving them between Reid’s legs. He gently hooked one of Reid’s legs over his shoulder, which pushed it up and away from his body.

“Now… just relax.” Rossi said in a gentle tone.

Reid nodded, staring off into space as he tried to calm his pounding heart. He was so scared… but he was also incredibly excited. He didn’t know if the trembling in his body was from the nerves, or the anticipation… Then, there was a slick finger at his most intimate place, and then, it was gently pushing into him. His lips parted in a soft gasp and his eyes fluttered. It felt strange… it hurt a bit, but at the same time, it felt sparks of pleasure tingling up his spine.

“You okay?” Rossi asked, keeping a close eye on the young man. 

“I… I think so…”

“You want me to stop?”

“Huh? Oh… N-No… I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah…” Reid whispered. Rossi studied him for a moment, looking for any sign that may lead him to believe that Reid wanted to stop, but nothing could be found. Rossi drew his finger out, then re-entered with two.

“Nnmm.” Reid grunted softly, biting his lip and clenching around the invaders.

“Shhh…” Rossi soothed, using his free hand to stroke up and down Reid’s inner thigh. “You’re okay. Do you need to stop?”

“I… No… I…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It… feel weird, but… good.”

“Okay.” Rossi said, slowly drawing his fingers in and out, massaging the boy’s inner walls and coaxing his passage into loosening up… making it ready to receive more. “If you need me to stop, just let me know…”

“No… it… ah… it feels good.”

“You ready for more?”

“Uh… yeah. I think so.” Reid said, then hissed when three fingers were pushed into him. “Oh God… Mmm…” Rossi smiled; the cadet’s spent erection was beginning to awaken again.

“You like that?” The profiler asked.

“Y-Yes!” Reid gasped, beginning to rock his hips in rhythm with the stimulation, and his voice went straight to Rossi’s groin. The man had to grit his teeth and bite back a moan. He hadn’t expected this young male to be this incredibly arousing. He wasn’t sure if it was his youth, his innocence and oh-so-obvious virginity, but this kid was turning him on like nothing he’d had in a long time. He withdrew his fingers, unable to wait any longer.

“How do you want it?” Rossi asked, dropping his tie tugging off his button up shirt before stripping his undershirt away.

“What do you mean?” The young man asked softly, eyes drawn to the jingling of a belt buckle as Rossi struggled with his jeans. He sucked in a breath at the sight of the man freeing his erection.

“Do you want to do this?” Rossi asked, staring the cadet in the eye. Reid swallowed thickly and nodded, not trusting his voice. “On your side like this? On your back? Knees?” As Rossi moved closer, Reid slowly shifted to lie on his back. “Okay.” Rossi acknowledged, pulling a condom out of his wallet. Reid watched silently as he tore it open and rolled it onto his penis, and took a deep breath as the profiler moved over him and between his legs.

“Will it hurt?” Reid asked, suddenly. Rossi stared down at him, and gave him a smile.

“A bit, at first.” He told him, and Reid nodded solemnly. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“You su—“

“Yes.” Reid said firmly.

“… Alright.” Rossi said with a smile. “Just… relax and… don’t be scared.” Reid nodded, resting his head back onto the sofa, and then he waited. Rossi moved into the position, guiding his erection with one hand and pressed the tip against the twenty-one-year-old’s virgin entrance… He waited for Reid to suck in a deep breath, and then he leaned forwards.

Reid whimpered when he felt the head of Rossi's erection rub his entrance, tantalizingly. Reid moved his head to the side and captured Rossi's lips with his own, and groaned when he felt his body give way to Rossi, allowing him to slide his arousal into Reid's body. 

Rossi gasped at how Reid felt. It was as though his body was trying to grip him and pull him in further. Reid cried out softly, though even he wasn’t sure whether it was in pleasure or pain… It burned, the stretching… but it felt so good… He ground his body into Rossi's hips, trying to feel him fill him more. Reid arched his back and moaned, writhing against his lover. Rossi groaned at this and thrust forwards on reflex, though he could go no further into Reid. He continued his grinding, never pulling out an inch, but each thrust caused him to rub Reid's prostrate, making the boy shiver and cry out. He smiled as he felt Reid's body shiver beneath him as he gently drew his erection out of the youth's body. Reid whimpered, then gasped as Rossi pressed back in, making his body shiver again. He continued to move slowly, making Reid moan and squirm.

“Oh God…” Reid groaned, and opened his eyes. 

“Just relax…” Rossi whispered, as he continued his slow gentle movements. Reid arched and moaned, rocking his hips in time with Rossi’s movements. 

“I… Oh yes… I, ahhh… ahhnn…” He panted, and Rossi locked eyes with Reid and smiled.

“Just hold onto me.” Rossi said, and kissed him again. Reid smiled into the kiss and curled his arms around Rossi’s shoulders and clung tightly as the man started going a bit harder and faster, moving down to kiss Reid’s throat that began to vibrate with his purring. “That’s right… just stay with me…” Reid smiled and nuzzled Rossi, who grinned when he heard Reid begin to pant. He reached down and brushed his fingertips over Reid’s erection. “You’re close….”

“Yes…”

“Very close…”

“Mmmm… Yes…” Reid hissed, and then whimpered when Rossi began moving faster. 

“C’mon, kid…” Rossi encouraged, refusing to go any harder or faster, wanting to draw this out as long as he could. Reid’s body was shivering, and Rossi smiled at the blush that spread across his partner’s cheeks and the smile on his lips. Rossi couldn’t help but to lean over and kiss those lips, gently. Reid broke the kiss as he craned his neck back with a hiss. His body tensed and ripple passed through his thin frame as he finally reached his climax, biting down on Rossi’s shoulder to keep from crying out and bringing someone to investigate. Rossi smiled and hid his face in Reid’s bared throat, letting out a soft groan as his body expelled his fluids into the condom. Rossi sighed and rested his head on the young man’s chest, laying still for what felt like hours.

He was pulled out of his reverie by Reid suddenly sucking in a breath and tensing. Rossi blinked, and then realized that he heard voices in the corridor.

“Shhh…” He hissed, slowly withdrawing from the cadet’s body. “Don’t move…” To his horror, the door opened.

“Yeah, hang on.” A voice called. Rossi winced. It was the Assistant Director of the FBI… He felt the body beneath him begin to tremble. Then a light clicked on. It was the soft, comforting light of the desk lamp. He heard drawers open and papers rustle, and he thanked God that the sofa was angled AWAY from the desk. After a moment, a drawer shut with a snap and the light was turned off. He and the young man beneath him listened as the Assistant Director crossed the office and stepped out into the hallway again.

“Here they are.” He said, and then closed the door. The voices slowly faded.

“Well now…” Rossi said, laughter in his tone. “That was exciting.”

“… That was awful!” Reid squeaked, still looking petrified.

“It could have been worse…” Rossi chuckled. “But I guess that some higher power is telling us that we have tested fate enough for the night…” He stood and offered Reid his hand. “Come on… get dressed. I’ll take you home.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The drive back to the FBI Academy was quiet. Rossi focused on the drive and enjoyed the soft classical music playing on the radio… Reid was sitting in the passenger seat, arms curled around his messenger bag, clutching it close to his chest as he stared out the window.

“You okay?” Rossi asked, feeling his gut squirm with the possibility that the young man was regretting.

“… yeah.” Reid whispered. Rossi didn’t pry. When they arrived at the dormitories, Reid hesitated before he stepped out of the car. Rossi got out and walked around to face him. Reid blinked.

“Take some pain meds before you go to bed and when you get up.” He said. “You’re likely to be sore.” And he reached out and gently tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Reid’s ear. And then he slipped a piece of paper into Reid’s hand. “And if Kate Barnes gives you trouble… give me a call.” And he winked. Reid smiled.

“Thank you.” The cadet said, and Rossi cocked his head. “For the whole afternoon and evening. I… um…” He flushed, and Rossi chortled.

“You enjoyed it?”

“Yes.”

“I did too.” Rossi nodded. “I’m… sad to say goodbye. But I’m sure we’ll cross paths again.” And then he leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss to the young genius’ lips. “I’ll be watching your career with the Bureau with great interest. Gideon’s right. The FBI will be lucky to have you on board.” Reid blinked, then smiled.

“Thank you.”

“… Goodnight.” Rossi said, then climbed into his car and drove away. 

The young cadet stood there, watching the tail lights disappear, and then he turned and headed inside, to shower and crawl into bed. And in the morning, when he woke up, he would find himself wondering if that night had really happened…

And wondering if his path would cross with that of David Rossi’s again…

He hoped so.


End file.
